


The Fix

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's shoot will be ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fix

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #22 'The Fix'

**The Fix**

by Belladonna

 

Alright, listen up people. Today's shoot will be „The Fix, act 3 scene 4“.

 

The setting is Starsky's home; he's waiting for the handyman who will be played by Hutch. After he arrives we're going over to the kitchen where they start making out and the whole thing ends with some steamy scenes in the bedroom. We want to give the audience something that'll get them all hot and bothered as well.

 

...

 

What do you mean the wrong script? There's no sex in this episode? No handymen but a forced drug addiction? Damnit, those drugs are no fun, really.


End file.
